Harry Potter & the help of Hermione Granger
by crazychick13
Summary: You have to read it to find out.
1. Default Chapter

_It was a normal day at Privet Drive. You would never know that there was a wizard living at 4th on the street. The wizard was Harry Potter. Harry was in his room thing about a girl. Not Cho Chang, but his best friend, Hermoine Granger. He could just see her. Short bushy hair, brown eyes, & very cute. Harry had started having thoughs of Hermione after Cho had brocken up with him in the middle of his 5th year at Hogwarts. _

_Then something came into Harry's head. 'What if Hermione dies in the battle between me & Voldemort.' thought Harry. He started to cry. He couldn't live without Hermione. He had already lost his parents & his godfather, Sirius Black. It was very hard for him to think of everyone that had loved & died. Would Hermione be next?_

_Miles away Hermione Granger was thinking of a boy. It wasn't Victor Krum, but Harry Potter. Hermione could just see him. Not that tall, jet blak hair, & beautiful bright green eyes! Hermione had started to like Harry at the end of 4th year. _

_Harry was fighting Voldemort all the time. Harry had saved many lives over the years. He had lost the three people who loved him. he never got to know his parents. Harry had only gotten tears to know his godfather, Sirius Black. _

_Girls at school only liked Harry for one thing. He was "the boy who lived." But Hermione did not like him for this. She liked him for his smartness, bravery, and his courage to give his life for his friends. " I wish I could see Harry right now." whispered Hermione._

_At the Burrow, the Weasley family (Ron, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley) were getting ready to go to Romania to visit Charlie. Ron was feeling sorry for his good mate Harry. Harry would have to stay at the Dursley all summer. The order was too busy fighting Lord Voldemort & his Death Eaters. Ron knew that Harry wouldn't be safe at Privet Drive with his uncle & aunt. Then Ron thought 'what if Harry went to HErmione's house.' Ron went to his room & started to write Hermione a letter. _

_"Ron its time to go" called Ginny_

_"One second" he called "I'm writing to Hermione._

_"Oh! Are you ging to ask her out?" yelled Ginny_

_"No! Why?" called Ron_

_"Just thinking that you twowould make a cute couple."_

_"Well it won't happen, I don't like Hermione that way", said Ron. He had liked Hermione in their second year at Hogwarts. But he likes someone different. Lune Lovegood, Ron called her "Looney" but she wasn't. She was cute, smart girl that he liked or maybe loved._

_Ron sent the letter to Hermione asking to take Harry in for the summer. He also told her that he would be in Romania for the next month and two weeks. _

_Hermione was at her desk doing homework when she got the letter from Ron._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! Mom and Dad are taking Ginny and me to Romania. We're going to be there for about a month and two weeks. Can't wait! Seeing dragons up close._

_Maybe I'll see Norbert!_

_( Hermione laughed)_

_So I'm going to Romania, you're with your parent, and Harry is with his uncle and aunt. I was thinking maybe you could let Harry stay over for the summer. Well, see you when I get back._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

_Hermione agreed that Harry coming over for the summer would be great. 'Now all I have to do is ask my mom.'_

_"Hermione! Dinner!" called her mom_

_"Be right there!" said Hermione. "Here we go." she whispered._


	2. The Summer at the Grangers the beginning

_The Summer at the Grangers (the beginning)_

_It was another Sunday afternoon. Harry was sitting in his room at his desk doing homework. "Ding-dong!"_

_'Oh! Its one of Dudley's girlfriends.' thought Harry. Dudley had about six girlfriends. For some dumb idea they thought Dudley was hot?? They would come over I day a week each except one. Kate had Monday, Stacie had Tuesday, then Morgan, Beth, Debbie, & Jacci. Jacci came over every Saturday & Sunday. She & Dudley always went up to his room all day. When it was time for Jacci to go home, her hair would be at weird angles. _

_"Boy!" yell Uncle Vernon. 'What do they need now!' thought Harry._

_"One of our freak friend is here!" he yelled. _

_"Don't call me a freak! You fat pig! How about you going & fuck your horse faced wife." yelled someone. _

_"Hermione!" called Harry. He started to run out of his room then down the stairs, then stop. He was looking at Hermione. She had changed a lot over the past month. Her hair was straight & long, she was wearing different clothes, she look sexy, and she was now filled out in all the right places. 'She looks so sexy! Oh! I love her so much. Wait, I love her!"_

_Hermione was shocked about Harry looked. Harry didn't have a shirt on at the time. He had a six-pack, he had gotten taller, he looked so handsome, & you couldn't really see his bright green eyes behind his long jet-black hair. 'Oh! He looks so handsome. I love him so much! Wait, I love him.'_

_"My mom & I came to take you to y house for the summer."_

"_Great!" said Harry "Let me go pack." Starting to go back up stairs._

_"Wait! I'll come with you." said Hermione. Harry stared at her. ' She wants to come up to my room? Why?' thought Harry._

_"So I you pack up your things." said Hermione. ' Why did he stare at me?' _

_Harry started to go up the stairs again, this time Hermione followed. They walk to Harry's room, but first passing Dudley's._

_"So, Jacci you came a bit late today." said Dudley. Then Dudley grab Hermione, next throwing her on his bed, shot his door & started kissing her._

_Harry heard Dudley talk, the his door shat. He turned around to see Hermione wasn't in the hall._

"_Shit" said Harry. He ran to Dudley's door and tried to open it. But Dudley had locked it. Harry was now not thinking. He kick the door open. Harry saw Dudley trying to get off Hermione's shirt. Harry punch Dudley off of Hermione. Next he picks her up in his arms & started to run to his room. Harry put Hermione on his bed, then went to lock to door._

"_Hermione! Are you okay..." Harry started to say._

"_I think I need a new shirt Harry." Hermione said back. Dudley had torn Hermione's shirt in half. Harry could see Hermione's bra._

"_Here." said Harry getting Hermione a shirt to put on. _

"_Thanks" _

"_Well a am going to pack." 'Why did you say that!'_

"_Well then lets get packing!_

"

_Hermione started to pack Harry's things. She packed his books then his robs. 'Harry needs new clothes. We can go shopping tomorrow!'_

"Well I think we are done here." Said Hermione 

"_Hermione?"_

"_Hey"_

"_You didn't pack any clothes."_

"_You need new clothes Harry. So we can go shopping tomorrow!" _

"_I'm not going shopping with you!"_

"_To bad! You're going." Hermione gave Harry the mad look. _

"_Fine I will go." He whispered._

"_Alright then! Lets got this in the cars."_

_Harry followed Hermione down stairs, but at the same time looking for Dudley._

"_Hermione! Time to go!" called someone Harry didn't know. Then he saw a woman that look a little like Hermione._

"_Hello Harry! I'm Hermione mother." Said Mrs. Granger "Well lets get out of here."_

_Then they left the in peace._

_Sry that it is so short but I have to start thing about the next chapter._


End file.
